


First Anniversary

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to show Blair how important he is to him on a special anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

Okay, deep breath. This is a story that I had originally planned on getting out by March 20th. For those who don't know, that was the one year anniversary of the premier of The Sentinel. RL and trying to put the finishing touches on my gen story "Destruction" got in the way, however. I did write this story, well the first draft, on March 20th while on an airplane to Vancouver. Finished it as the plane hit the ground at the Vancouver airport. 

I've never written a full sex scene before so be kind. You can thank my beta readers, Joanne in particular (just no pleasing that woman!), if you like the story. Feel free to blame me if you don't. 

Disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to UPN, Paramount, and Pet Fly Productions. I just took them out to get a little recreation. They looked like they needed a break. 

Warning: Sap alert! Also, since I write both gen and slash I felt it might be necessary to tell everyone that my gen and slash stories operate in different universes. In the gen universe the guys love each other as brothers and nothing more. In the slash universe the love runs deeper and must be expressed. However, some characters that I've created in either universe will show up in the other. Krys, because I feel the guys need a neighbor, is one of those characters. 

## First Anniversary

by Siren  


"Krys! Just the person I wanted to talk to," Jim said, upon seeing his neighbor as he exited the stairway. 

"Yeah. What can I do for you?" she asked as she opened her door. She motioned him into her apartment. 

"I was hoping you could give me some advice." 

"I can try." She pointed toward her sofa before folding her long legs under her on her blue chair. 

Jim rubbed his chin. "This is kind of embarrassing. Carolyn. . ." 

"Carolyn?" 

"My ex-wife. Carolyn always accused me of being unromantic. With Valentine's coming up next month, I want to do something special for my. . . I want to do something special." 

Krys sighed. "I haven't had a date in two months and you want me to advise you on something special?" she asked, a frown plastered to her face. 

"What about that guy you went out with two nights ago?" 

She laughed. "That was my cousin, Joe. He and I have an arrangement. Whenever one of us needs a "date" for an important function, the other one fills in." 

"But that guy was Asian." 

"Actually," she explained, "Joe is half-Vietnamese." Her tone of voice was dry, and Jim imagined she'd had this conversation before. "His father chose not to leave his problems in Vietnam to rot." 

"I didn't mean anything by that. You just don't look like cousins." 

"Sorry. I hear that comment a lot." 

"So you can't help me then." 

"I didn't say that. Your timing stinks is all." 

Jim shrugged. "Sorry." 

"So, you want to do something special for Blair for Valentine's day?" 

Jim choked. "How did you know?" 

"Well, I was coming out of my place about a month ago, when I saw you pull him inside your apartment. You were kissing him, pulling off his shirt, when you kicked the door shut." Noticing Jim's shocked expression, she hastily added, "Don't worry. I won't say anything. Besides, I think it's great!" 

"You do?" he asked, skeptically. 

"Yeah! I like both you guys. I think you're great together." 

"Thanks." 

"And I can ask you to escort me to a county function next week. Joe is otherwise occupied." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, poured two glasses of iced tea, and returned to the living room, handing a glass to Jim. 

"Wait a minute. What about my relationship with Blair?" 

Krys laughed. "Don't worry. I don't want to get my claws into you. I just need an escort and Blair's a little short for me. Besides, I won't have to worry about keeping your hands off me." She took a sip of her drink. "Okay, back to Valentine's Day. What have you thought of?" 

He outlined his plans for the night; a romantic dinner, dancing, and a not so quiet evening at home. "But it's nothing really special." 

"Do you want special or romantic?" 

"Can't I have both?" 

"Sure. Then my advice is to screw Valentine's Day. Your plans are fine." 

"But everyone. . .," Jim started to protest. 

"Right. Everyone tries for something special on that night. Just like you, they go out to dinner and go dancing, and what not. And, in my opinion, everyone misses the romance." 

"That's what Carolyn always complained about." 

"She never told you what you were doing wrong?" 

Jim shook his head. 

"Stupid woman. Personally, I think it's more romantic to celebrate something unexpected. Everybody does Valentine's Day. Few people celebrate their first date." 

"Our first date?" 

"It doesn't have to be that. Think about the first day you realized Blair would change your life. Celebrate that." 

Jim closed his eyes, thinking back to the day he met Blair, and smiled. His grin faltered. "Well, now I know the date, but what can I do?" 

"Something unexpected. Let him know how important he is to you."   
  


* * *

  


Two months later 

"Hurry up, Chief. We've got to get moving if we want to make our reservation." 

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Blair called, slightly annoyed, from the bathroom. "You still haven't told me where we're going." 

"It's a surprise." 

Blair came out of the bathroom and walked over to Jim. Picking up his bag, he said, "I don't even know what you packed for me." 

"You'll see." Jim held the door open. "Oh, and we're taking your car. But I'm driving." 

Blair pulled his keys out of the basket and handed them to Jim. "Why are we taking my car?" 

"It's a beautiful day. We can ride with the top down. Feel the wind through our hair," Jim explained. 

"What hair?" Blair quipped, reaching up to rub his hand against Jim's close cropped head. 

"Watch it, Scamp, or I'll have to change our plans," Jim idly threatened. 

"Just kidding, Big Guy," Blair laughed, raising a hand in submission. 

Jim tangled his hand in his lover's long hair, and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. He lightly licked Blair's lips before pulling back, his hand stroking the young man's hair. "I like to watch the wind blow through your hair. Imagine my hand running through it." 

Blair took a deep breath. "Then why not let me drive?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper. 

Jim smiled. "You don't know where we're going."   
  


* * *

  


It would take two hours to drive to their destination. On the open road, Jim reached across the seat, cupping the base of Blair's head, caressing the curve where it joined his neck. Blair scooted closer and leaned his head against Jim's shoulder. They ignored the cars they passed. 

When Jim finally stopped the car, Blair looked up. "The Retreat?" He turned to Jim. "But, Jim, this place is expensive!" 

"It's a special occasion, Chief. A very special anniversary," Jim replied enigmatically. "Wait right there," he said, when Blair reached for the door handle. He got out of the car, walked around to the other side, and opened the door for Blair. Jim suppressed a grin as he saw the confusion on his lover's face. He doubted he'd ever figure it out.   
  


* * *

  


Jim had reserved "The Grotto" for this weekend and he was pleased to find it met his expectations. The bedroom was huge. It had a large four poster oak bed, thick, dark green carpeting, and a fireplace. The bathroom was like stepping into another world. Toilet and sink had been designed to be unobtrusive. The eyes automatically tracked to the indoor waterfall that filled the enormous spa, all created in smooth gray granite. From the resort's description, Jim knew the water would be waist deep and warm. Their own private waterfall and hot springs. 

A smile spread across Jim's face at the sound of Blair's gasp. "I take it you like it?" he asked. 

"Oh, man," Blair breathed. "When do we get to try that out?" 

"We have a dinner reservation in forty-five minutes. That gives us time to get changed. Can you wait till we get back?" 

"Who's hungry?" Blair responded, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist, tugging at his shirt. 

Jim grabbed Blair's hands, gently pulling them forward, entrapping them. "There's plenty of time," he said, leaning down to capture Blair's lips. 

When he pulled back Blair gave him a small pout. Jim laughed and playfully grabbed Blair's extended lip. "Not this time, Scamp. I will resist." 

Blair asked, "Where are we going? What should I wear?" 

"Your clothes are in the suit bag," Jim answered. He took Blair's hand and led him back into the bedroom.   
  


* * *

  


Jim decided Blair was the most beautiful person in the resort's dining room. His azure shirt turned his eyes a deep blue. The black pants were molded to his body, making it difficult for Jim to resist cupping his hand over his lover's ass as they entered the room, glad the young man decided not to wear his jacket. 

Blair had similar feelings about Jim. The older man wore a light blue shirt and pale gray jacket, the combination matching the color of Jim's eyes perfectly. He moved with an assured grace through the dining room that took Blair's breath away. 

They ate their meal and were enjoying an after dinner coffee, their hands clasped across the table, savoring the anonymity distance from Cascade provided, when Blair asked, "Okay, Jim, now will you tell me what anniversary we're celebrating?" 

Jim leaned forward, turning Blair's hand so he could trace his fingers. "A very special day. One year ago today, I realized that you would change my life." 

Blair though for a moment. Unable to make the connection, he said, "I'm sorry, Jim. I don't remember." 

His lover smiled. "This is the day I met Blair Sandburg." 

He pulled his hand away. "You slammed me against the wall!" he exclaimed. 

Jim chuckled. "That was *before* I knew you would change my life." 

Blair stared at him. "When did you know?" he whispered. 

Jim retrieved his lover's hand, rubbing the inside of his wrist. "When you saved my life." 

Blair felt the heat race through his body before centering in his groin. "Can we try out that waterfall now?" 

Jim reached forward, lightly tracing Blair's jaw, then brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Let's go."   
  


* * *

  


It took them only a few minutes to walk back to their suite. Even less time to undress each other. 

"Go on, get in," Jim said. "I have to get some things." 

Blair did as instructed, stepping into the pool, and luxuriating in the feel of the warm water. 

When Jim came back, he carefully laid out shampoo, conditioner, bath wash, body oil, and wash cloth next to the spa, and then joined his lover. Blair came into his arms and started kissing. Their tongues explored each other's mouths with abandon, only breaking apart when the need for air became too great. 

As they kissed, Jim's hands cupped Blair's ass, then pulled him up, encouraging his lover to wrap his legs around his waist. Blair's arms encircled Jim's neck. The older man carefully walked forward until the waterfall ran over Blair's head. Both men laughed as Blair leaned forward, out of the water's flow. Jim sat Blair on a ledge in front of the fall, placing their faces on the same level. "I want to show you how important you are to me." 

"You have, Jim. You have." 

Jim shook his head. "Not yet." He reached over and poured the herbal shampoo into his palm. He rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to bathe you," he said, as his hands began to work the shampoo through Blair's hair. Gently, he massaged his lover's scalp, drew Blair's hair through his hands, building a thick lather. He then placed one arm around Blair's shoulders, his other hand cupping his lover's head. He leaned Blair back until the water flowed over his hair, rinsing it clean. They straightened, and Jim pushed Blair's hair to the side so he could nuzzle his neck before repeating the process with the conditioner. 

When he finished, Jim stepped down off the ledge, poured some of the liquid bath soap into his hands, and started spreading it over Blair's face, gently caressing his skin. Again, he supported Blair's head as he leaned him back, washing the soap away from his face. He got more soap and began to work his way down his lover's neck, using the same careful rhythmic motion. When he leaned against Blair, his arms wrapping around to clean his back, the young man embraced him, placing feathery kisses against Jim's neck. 

Jim poured more soap into his hands, then began cleaning Blair's chest and arms. His strokes were firmer, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his lover. 

When he finished his ministrations to Blair's upper body, Jim leaned forward, cradling his lover in his arms and tilting him back into the waterfall, carefully supporting his head. Still cradling Blair, he pulled him out of the water, and began lavishing kisses across his chest. Blair held Jim's head close to his chest as he nipped first at one hardening nipple and then the other. Blair moaned as Jim laved his right nipple, easing the sting of the previous bite. Jim sucked the nub into his mouth, teasing and licking it until it could get no harder, before moving to Blair's left nipple. He nipped it, gently at first and then harder, before running the tip of his tongue around the nub. 

Jim felt the tremors building in Blair's body, as the young man moaned, "Jim, please." He kissed and licked his way down Blair's chest and stomach. Alternating gentle bites, broad, flat licks, and kisses, Jim relished the clean taste of his lover's skin. He pulled Blair's legs out of the water, draping them over his shoulders. Jim dropped a kiss on the head of Blair's shaft, then licked his lips, savoring the taste of the fluid that had graced its tip. 

Jim lightly flicked his tongue across the head of Blair's cock. His warm breath caressed the throbbing organ as he licked its head. He kissed it, his hot mouth sucking the sensitive tip. Blair moaned and pulled Jim closer with his legs. The older man needed no more encouragement. He descended on Blair's cock, taking it into his mouth all at once. He began pumping it, sucking, and gently grazing it with his teeth. 

Blair gripped Jim with his legs, screaming as he exploded into his lover's mouth. Jim gulped down Blair's seed, not wanting to miss a drop. 

He felt Blair start to collapse and grabbed him. He eased him down into the water, his mouth on Blair's, his tongue exploring the young man's hot mouth. 

Jim held onto him, kissing his neck and shoulders until Blair's arms came around his neck and he began returning the kisses. 

"I haven't finished bathing you yet, love," Jim whispered into Blair's ear. 

His lover nodded, his head buried in Jim's shoulder. "Yes," he murmured, "can't stop now." 

Jim lifted Blair, laying him back on the ledge. He poured soap into his hands and then gently washed Blair's swollen genitals. His hand slipped lower and he eased Blair onto his side. Using firmer strokes, he rubbed Blair's ass, his fingers delving between the slightly rounded cheeks, and running along the crevice. Jim rolled Blair onto his back. He warmed more soap in his hands and then massaged it down one of Blair's legs and then the other. He climbed out of the pool, lifting a pliant Blair and stepping into the waterfall. He pulled his lover from the water, turned him and pulled his lover's arms up to brace him against the rock behind the waterfall. 

"I think I may have missed a spot," Jim said. 

"God, yes," Blair murmured. "I think you did." 

Jim poured the bath oil and began massaging Blair's ass. His fingers slid into his lover's crevice, tracing it down until one finger slid over his awaiting opening. 

Blair shuddered as the finger slipped into him, then forced his ass back, aching for greater penetration. He moaned as Jim slipped the finger in and out. Jim poured more oil into his hand and slipped two fingers in, twisting and stretching, liberally spreading the oil inside his lover. He carefully eased a third finger into Blair, and began a slow pumping. Blair thrust back, his hips rocking to the same rhythm. 

"Now, Jim," Blair moaned. "Fuck me, now." 

Jim felt the tremors begin to build in Blair's body and removed his fingers, eliciting a groan from his lover. He poured more oil onto his hand and greased his cock. Placing his slick hands on Blair's waist, he lifted him slightly. The younger man stepped onto a rock and raised his legs, spreading them wide, bracing himself. Jim then placed the tip of his cock against Blair's ass and gently pressed forward until he slid in. Blair arched back, impaling himself in one swift move. 

"Can't forget this," Jim whispered, as he wrapped his hand around Blair's hardening cock. He ran his tongue along Blair's ear, then sucked on an earringed lobe. Jim began pumping the cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Slowly at first. 

"Oh, baby," Jim murmurred between kisses against Blair's neck. "You're so tight. So hot." He bit the curve where Blair's neck met his shoulder. "I love you so fucking much." 

Blair growled. "Harder!" he cried. "You know I can take it. Fuck me harder!" 

Jim rocked into Blair faster, harder. He felt Blair's cock start to jump then become impossibly hard, signaling his impending climax. Blair came with a shout, his orgasm causing his muscles to contract around Jim's cock, sending his orgasm pumping into Blair. Jim muffled his scream, biting down on Blair's shoulder. Marking his lover. 

Jim leaned against Blair, his arms wrapped around his lover's waist and chest, and forced their still joined bodies under the warm, flowing water. He slipped from Blair's body before easing the young man down so his feet touched the ground. Blair leaned his head against his arms. Keeping one hand on his lover, Jim bent over, picked up the wash cloth and gently washed the oil from Blair's body. His task completed, Jim turned Blair around and kissed him. 

A few minutes later they collapsed on the bed. Laying on his back, Jim wrapped him arms around Blair, settling his lover's head on his chest. 

"Tomorrow," Blair whispered, drowsily. "I get to bathe you." 

"I'm counting on it," Jim answered his now sleeping lover, before drifting off to sleep himself.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lfschomb@gdi.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
